


Coming out isn't easy

by Loveless_Sky



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Crying, Fluff, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Midorima's father is a dickhead, Midorima's sister and mother only appear briefly really, Not Beta Read, Takao's parents are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveless_Sky/pseuds/Loveless_Sky
Summary: "Are you kidding me Shintaro ?""No. I'm not.""So, you're here, telling me that you're gay and in a "relationship" with some other boy ?!""I am."******** *****Where Midorima's father doesn't took well his son's coming out
Relationships: Midorima Shintarou & Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Coming out isn't easy

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something like that, i hope it's not too bad.  
> I'll still put a TW for the homophobic slur that are in this OS.  
> I don't condon for this type of things as i am myself part of the LGBTQ+.  
> Please, enjoy.

"Are you kidding me Shintaro ?" 

"No. I'm not." 

"So you're here, telling me that you're gay and in a "relationship" with some other boy ?!"

"I am." 

The older man was now standing in front of the youngest boy, staring at him like he was the most disgusting thing in the world. The green haired boy had his hands closed in a fist, his knuckles turning white.

"You've got to be kidding me. I will most certainly not accept that Shintaro ! Do you hear me ?!"

"Father, please stop screaming, you are going to wake Hinami up." 

"I will talk as i want young man. I can't believe i have a son like you." 

A pained look took place on the youngest face. Hearing your father say that to you. It hurt. 

"I'm sorry i'm afraid i can't change the way i am."

"Oh, believe me, you are going to change. I won't have a faggot for a son. That's disgusting." 

Turning his gaze to the floor, Midorima kept on clunching his fists, trying to stay somewhat calm. He knew this would turn out bad. After all, he knew how his father was. He wasn't exactly the best father. He liked to command the lifes of others. You could say that he liked controling things. 

"Please don't say that father. That's degrading." 

"What ? I can't say that my son is a faggot ? That's what you are right ? A disgrace for the Midorima's name. You disgust me Shintarou. Get out of here. I don't want a fucking pansy to be under the same roof as me. You're sick. Get out." 

Even if the green haired boy didn't want to show that he was hurt, his eyes begun to burned, sign that tears could pour out at any time now. Without saying a world, he bit his lips and stood up. Took the way to his room and begun to pack everythings he could into his sport bag and school bag. He couldn't say how many time he would have to pack the necesarry before his father would come back at him. After a few minutes of frantic panic, he closed his bags and found his way downstairs were he found his little sister, giving him a sad look. Of course his father would have woke her up with his loud voice. At the sight, he could feel his heart clench. 

"Nii-san... Where are you going ? It's night time already ! And i heard father screaming..."

Going down on one knee, he put his hand on her head, petting her hair lightly while he forced himself to smile. He didn't want to worry her more than she was already.

"Hinami... Go back to sleep okay ? It's nothing. Nii-san is going to his friend's house for some time alright ?"

"But, but ! Why ?! You can't go outside it's dark ! What if a monster took you ?!"

Smiling a little because of what his four years old sister was saying, he let his hand take place on her cheek, strocking it gently. He couldn't say to her that the monster wasn't outside. 

"It's okay. Nii-san's strong. Now, go back to bed, you're going to be sleepy tomorrow for your playtime with your friends hm ?"

"But !"

He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer. He could feel his eyes begining to burn again. Smiling throught the pain he could feel in his heart, he took his sister in his arms, hugging her for some times before he felt the presence of another person in the room. Turning himself around, his eyes found his mother, standing in the doorway leading to the main room. He stood up, put his bag on his shoulder and after patting a last time his sister's head, took his way to the front door. He didn't even let a chance for his mother to say something. He knew that with his father, he wouldn't stand a chance. He couldn't fight his father. No one could.

******** *****

It wasn't until now that the words his father said to him sink into his brain. And it hurts. Being called like that. Being thrown away of his house. It hurts.

With his shaky hands, he pulled out his phone, dialing his boyfriend's number. He would certainly never admit it but he did know the number by heart. It wasn't long before Takao picked up the call. 

"Shin-chan ? Why are you calling so late ? Did you miss me ? ~"

"Takao..."

He really didn't wanted his voice to sound so harsh but somehow it did. He sounded like he had been crying or would cry at any time. Takao probably noticed his voice because his own voice quickly change tones.

"Shin-chan ? Something happened ?" 

"Could i... Could i come to your house ? Is it possible that i stay one or two days ?" 

"Sure, i'll just have to ask my parents but you know that they love you so they're gonna be okay with it. But what happend ? You sound like you've been crying..."

Tightening his grip on his phone, it took all his will for him to not start crying right now. He couldn't cry now. He wouldn't. 

"I'll... I'll tell you when i'm here." 

"Do you want me to come get you ?"

"No. I'm already midway. I'll be there in ten minutes." 

"Okay... I'll wait for you outside. Be careful, i love you." 

"I will. I love you too." 

After that, he ended the call. He had been walking at the same time. He would easily be there within less than ten minutes. The wind was quickly followed by the rain. And if people were to ask, it was because of this rain that he had tears in his eyes not because he had been thrown out because he didn't respect his father's norms. 

******** *****

Exactly seven minutes after the end of his call with Takao, he could already see his boyfriend's house. With him sitting on his front stairs, looking at his phone with his eyebrows knitted together. It was only when he was already in front of him that he looked up, noticing the green haired boy. 

"Shin-chan !"

He quickly got up, walking the few steps that were between them. He was quick to hug his boyfriend, standing nearly on his tiptoes. Shintarou's arms found their way to his waist, pulling him closer to his body. They hugged for some times before pulling apart. Takao put his hand on the other boy's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. 

"What happened ? I'm like super worried now."

"My father... He throw me out."

"What...?"

Before he could say anything else, the door opened, revealing Takao's mother. She had two towels in her hands. A slightly worried look was on her face. And the green haired couldn't help the pinch that was in his heart at the thought that his parents weren't like his boyfriend's ones. 

"Midorima-kun... Please come in, Kazunari told us you would be here. Kazunari, could you go and draw a bath for him ? He must be frizzing cold." 

"Of course mom ! Come Shin-chan, you should try to dry yourself a bit before." 

"Thank you for your hospitality."

"It's fine Midorima-kun. Here, let me."

Before he could take the towel, Takao's mother was drying his hair for him. Her gestures were slow and gentle as to not pull on his hair. He couldn't really remember when was the last time his parents had been nice with him. Or remember the last time they said they were proud of him or just giving him a soft pat on his head.  
In no time he could feel his tears coming back and this time he knew he wouldn't be able to stop them. So he stayed there, his head bowed, looking at the floor as tears were slowly finding their ways on his cheeks. A small sniffing sound could be heard in the room, attracting his boyfriend's mother attention on him.

"Midorima-kun ? Are you alright ?"

"Ah, yes, i'm sorry."

He wanted to say that he was sorry for being a nuisance. Wanted to say that he was sorry for crying like a child. But he couldn't bring himself to do so. All he could do was cry silently in front of Takao's mother like a kid.  
He found himself putting his hand over his eyes, thinking he could hide his tears from her. It wasn't long before a small hand pushed his away. The woman was slowly smiling at him, looking more worried now than before. 

"Midorima-kun, i know you're not fine. And that's okay. Will you talk with me ? Or do you want to wait and talk with Kazumari ? Either is fine with me."

"I-i'm sorry, i'm intruding your house without any notice, that was impolite." 

"It's alright dear. You don't have to worry about that. Kazu' sounded worried when he said you were coming over." 

"I didn't know were to come. I'm sorry."

"Hey, i said that it was okay. You don't have to worry about it. Let's get you warm and in dry clothes okay ? I'm gonna make some tea for after you're done with your bath, alright ? You know the way to the bathroom ?" 

"Yes, that's fine. I know were it is, thank you." 

"Go now, i'm sure Kazu' is worried too."

Taking his way to the stairs that will lead him to the bathroom, he walked slowly, trying to wash away his tears, not wanting to worry his boyfriend even more.  
In front of the door, he could still hear the water running indicating that Takao wasn't done filling the water in the bathtub. He still put his hand on the doorknob, pushing it down to open the door. Takao was near the bathtub, hands cross over his chest, seeming to be thinking about something. But when his eyes focused on the other boy, he was quick to be near him, his hand meeting the skin of one cheek.

"You've been crying Shin-chan..."

"Ah. I thought you wouldn't be able to tell. It was only a few tears anyway." 

"Of course i would be able to tell if my boyfrind had been crying. I would be a terrible boyfriend if i didn't, don't you think so ?" 

"Well, i suppose." 

"But since i'm the best boyfriend ever, it's okay hehe !" 

Midorima knew that Takao was trying to cheer him up. Smiling just a bit, he quietly put his own hand over the other one, strocking it gently. Looking at the side, he could see the bathtub nearly overflowed.

"Takao, i think there's enough water now." 

"Oh... Oh, shi- !" 

Takao nearly slipped on the floor while reaching for the handle to turn it off before the water could get everywhere. Letting out a relieved sigh, he turned himself one more time, facing the green haired boy. 

"Okay, you can take the bath now ! I'll be waiting in the living room, with mom i guess." 

"Yes, she's making tea."

"Right, take your time."

"I will, thank you." 

After the black haired boy slipped out of the bathroom, Midorima quietly lock the door before undressing himself. The warm water felt good on his cold skin. He probably stayed a good thirty minutes in it, just ennjoying the warmth he couldn't get anywhere else. His thoughts of what his father had done still pestifering his mind, bringing himself close to tears once again.  
When he was done and dressed in a simple shirt with sweatpants, he found himself going back downstairs where Takao's family was probably waiting for him. It was kind of embarassing. He know he would have to explain at least a bit. He couldn't just interrupt their house without explaination.  
Standing at the end of the stairs, he could see Takao and his father on the couch, his mother could be heard in the kitchen. 

"Shin-chan, come here." 

Takao patted the couch next to him, indicating that he should sit there. Without a world, he took the place, crossing his hands on his legs. The only woman present quickly came back with a tray containing the tea. The two parents already knew about them being a thing. And not so surprising, they didn't say anything, just that they were glad their son was with a boy like Midorima. His mother, Minako, handed him a cup of tea with a smile. Taking it with a small thanks, he pulled the cup near his lips, taking a small sip. 

"Midorima-kun, something happened right ?"

Putting the cup on his legs, he looked up for a minute before looking to his side, where Takao was. His boyfriend sensing his discomfort, took his hand in his own, squeezing it a bit. He was about to answer something when Takao spoke up. 

"His father threw him out." 

"What ? What kind of father would do that to his child ?"

"Mine apparently." 

"Why did he do that Midorima-kun ?" 

Taking a deep breath, he found himself squeezing his boyfriend's hand once again. He looked up to find the two adults looking at him with a serious look on their faces. 

"I... I told him about me being gay and in a relationship with Takao. Let's say he didn't exactly take it well." 

"What did he say ?" 

It was Takao who spoke up. Midorima knew that he was aware that his father wasn't the nicest man on earth. 

"I don't think it would be wise to repeat what he said." 

"Shintarou. What did he say to you ?" 

Flinching a bit at the tones of his boyfriend voice, without being able to control it, he then let about a sigh, rubbing his eyes with his free hand after he put down the cup on the table. He wouldn't be able to run away from them. He knew that. 

"He said that i was disgusting and a disgrace for the Midorima's family. That he wouldn't have a pansy, a faggot for a son."

Minako put a hand to her mouth, probably shock by what he said. Takao's father seems to have gotten angry, his jaw was clench. Takao was shaking with anger. He couldn't believe what his father's boyfriend had said to him. 

"He's the one who is disgusting. No one's father should talk like that to his son." 

"Takumi is right, parents shouldn't treat their children like that. Did he say something else ?" 

"Just that i had to get out of the house. I just grabbed what i needed and left." 

Playing with his hand that didn't have tape on it for a first, he remembered that he didn't packed his tape. He would have to do without it for some time.  
Talking about it, still hurt. It took place not even two hours ago. Of course it would still hurt just as much.  
Without noticing it, Takao's mother stood up, walked to where he was sitting and took place just next to him. He was finally aware of that when he felt a hand on his hair. 

"You're welcome to stay here for as long as you would like. You're a good kid Midorima-kun. And if your parents can't see that then that's their loss. You'll always be welcome here. Even if you weren't with Kazunari, you would have a place here dear."

"I... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, it's okay..."

He couldn't hold it any longer. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, falling on his legs. A light sob escaped his lips as he pulled his hand against his mouth to muffled the sound he was producing. Minako smiled sadly before drawing him close to her, hugging the boy close to her chest. It took time for him to return the hug, but once he had done that, he could only hold onto her, crying.  
He stayed like this a long time, being comforted by his boyfriend's mom, while Takao was drawing irregular shapes on his back, trying to calm him.  
When he was done crying, only being shaked by hiccups from time to time, he pulled back slowly, never meeting the woman's eyes. Honestly he was just a bit ashamed of himself. It wasn't like him to cry like that.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying on you like that."

The soft hand of the woman found her way to his red skin under one of his eyes, whipping away a last tear. She smiled soflty at him.

"It's really alright Midorima-kun. You have nothing to apologize for. Everyone needs comfort, you too. Maybe even more then some."

"Midorima-kun, would you like me talking to your father ? I'm a father myself, maybe i could put some sense into his head." 

"No. You wouldn't be able to. My father... My father isn't a nice man. If he think what he said, he won't go back on his words." 

"Alright. Did you eat ? I could make you something if you would ?" 

"It's okay, i was able to eat before. But thank you, it's nice of you to propose." 

"It's quite alright dear !" 

"Mom, i think we're going to go in my bedroom if you don't mind ?" 

"Sure. Let us know if you need anything at all, okay ?" 

"Will do ! Come Shin-chan."

Takao took his hand, making his way to the stairs. Once upstairs, he practically dragged his boyfriend into his room. Sitting on his bed, he pulled Midorima right next to him before falling down on his back. Midorima's head was right under his chin, his hand on the other's chest. 

"I know this is not a good time but, i'm really proud of you Shin-chan. It must have been really hard for you. So i'll say it again, i'm proud of you." 

"Takao..." 

"And it's not your fault that your father is a complet dickhead. He don't know what he's loosing by being an idiot like that. Can i ask you something ?"

"Yes ?"

"He didn't do anything more right ? Like, he didn't hurt you physically ?" 

"No, he did not. Although, i can say that he could have if i haven't left the house when he told me to." 

"What a dumbass. I really can't stand him. Well, like me and my parents said, you can stay here as long as you'd like. It's not really a problem, they're used to having people over anyway." 

"Are you sure ? I don't want to impose." 

"Nah, it's okay. We all love you, you're practically their second son now so ~"

He felt himself blush slighly at what his boyfriend was saying. It was true that he likes the two adults. But hearing it felt more real.  
He pulled his face upward, facing Takao that was already looking at him with a smile. 

"You're cute when you blush Shin-chan, let me see your face more ~"

"Idiot ! Don't say things like that ! You're embarrassing."

"My little tsundere is back ~"

He didn't have time to react as Takao's fingers begun to pinch his cheeks where he was blushing. The black haired boy laughed a bit before looking into his boyfriend's green eyes. The air between the two of them became warmer. 

"Hey Shin-chan, you know that i really love you right ? Like, with all my heart."

"I know... I love you too." 

Takao gasped slithly, letting a "he loves me !" escape his mouth dramatically while laughing at how red Midorima was begining to be now. His laughter soften after that, still looking at the other boy. He gently put his hand on his cheek, strocking it with soft mouvements on the red skin, going all the way to under his eyes were the redness was still present from the past crying. 

"I hate seeing you cry. I love your smile so, let's smile together for a long time, okay ?" 

Saying nothing, he only nod his head, still blushing. Bitting his lip, Takao let his gaze found his way to the other's lips. Leaning down a bit, he softly put his lips over them, applying little pressure on them. Midorima was quick to respond, putting a bit more pressure on them, answering the soft kiss they were exchanging.  
A serie of kisses followed the first one. All of them were soft and without any other thoughts behind them. They just wanted to share their love between each other, nothing more than that. They were strocking each other's cheeks and necks, never going past this limit. It wasn't time for something like sex. It was time for reassuring each other. They knew it wouldn't be easy for them. But as long as they had each other, they were going to be okay. Everythings will eventually work out. Even if they would probably be hurting again, even if there would be tears again, they would be okay in the end. They had Takao's parents behind them. Their friends. They had one another. It was going to be okay. They would be happy in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.  
> I'm thinking of doing a Murasakira x Himuro next or maybe Worick x Nicolas (Gangsta) as i fell in love with the anime :(  
> See u next time !


End file.
